


I Can Fix It?

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [146]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Experiment gone wrong, Gen, Humor, Steve is traumatized, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: A lab experiment gone wrong, based on the picture in the link....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Fix It?

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Something based of this image (Check out the link for the image: http://stuckinsidethesnogbox.tumblr.com/post/64312505941)  
> (Oh this is beautiful)

  
If Steve Rogers accepted the sight before his eyes, he he knew wasn’t going to make it through the day, so instead he squeezed his eyes shut and muttered “This is a dream, a painfully horrible, vivid, dream”

Tony was thrilled with his new form, and took the opportunity to perform a series of daring aerial maneuvers in front of the good captain’s face, whooping in joy.

"I can fix this" said Bruce, attempting to reassure his friend, and then looked down at his hands (now hooves) and muttered "probably" causing Steve to groan and cradle his head in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is why late night experiments are a bad Idea


End file.
